


Lover of Mine

by romxnogersav



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: He made a mistake, one he was never going to repeat.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Lover of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the process of transferring my fics from Tumblr on here, and this one is one of them!
> 
> This was originally supposed to be really angsty, but somewhere along the way smut got involved and here we are.
> 
> Inspiration for this and song used is Lover of Mine by 5SOS. This one quickly became a favorite of mine and voila!
> 
> Enjoy!💫

He could hardly remember what went down. One moment you were talking, and the next you were fighting, yelling at each other. You’ve had fights before, arguments, but never to that extent.

The tension was unbearable, suffocating. You could hardly stand the sight of each other.

You were fighting and yelling. Bad words were exchanged. It ended with your cheeks stained in tears, hands trembling. His eyes glassy and hair messy. 

“ _We aren’t healthy for each other at the moment._ ” you had said, and before he realized it, you were upstairs in your bedroom, packing a bag or two, shoving clothes carelessly. 

When he finally comprehended what was happening, you were already down, a suitcase and a shoulder bag ready. With your keys and clothes in hand, you turned to give him one last look, a tight little smile. 

“ _I’m going to miss you, but being together only pulls us down. We need some time,_ ” you told him, and after getting into your car you pulled away.

That was three weeks ago. He realized it, a little too late though, that you weren’t the one at fault, but he was. He had been so sucked up in his job, that he would often neglect you the past couple of months, and then say that it was your fault when really it wasn’t.

And maybe you were right. You really needed some time apart. Chris’ mind had been clouded that day, it still kind of was. But he knew better now, his behavior wasn’t exceptional. 

He hoped, even prayed that day, for you to stay, even if he had done so silently. Even in the state of his imminent change, the one you said you’ve been seeing for the past few months, he hoped for you to stay. 

He still remembered all the nights you spent dancing around the living room after dinner and a bottle of wine. How lost he would get in the sight of you, late at night or early in the morning. He has seen all of your red, your confidence and energy, but he has also seen your blue’s. Your hardest moments, being pulled down and under. He has listened to all of your secrets, more than once. He never let you lie to him, he only ever wanted for you to show him who you were.

With a sigh, he stood up from the chair and fumbled for his phone. He desperately needed to talk to you, he needed to say what he needed to say. Three weeks was a long time. Three weeks with no communication? Even longer.

He searched for your contact and when he finally found it, he stopped himself. What if you didn’t want to talk to him? Well, he had no choice, he needed to talk to you. 

He pressed the call button and waited. He half expected you to hang up, so when you picked up, he exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Hello?” Your voice was the same, gentle and light. He has missed your voice, but he has missed you more.

“H-hi Y/N. How have you been?” He almost cursed himself. How have you been? Come on, you idiot you can do better. Did he even have the right to ask you how have you been? He had caused all of this in the first place. 

“I’ve been okay,” you told him and he could almost picture you biting your lip, a nervous habit you’ve had since being a teen. He knew though, that you weren’t as okay as you played it to be. If this has been weighing down on him, it has been on you too. “What about you? How have you been?” You asked in turn, not because it was the right thing to do, but deep down you cared, even when you were on break. 

“Fine, I’ve been fine. Listen, um can we meet somewhere? Maybe you can come home? I just, I really need to talk to you.” Even though the phone, with only his voice in your ear, you could picture his look. You were sure he looked like a kicked puppy. You exhaled and he could almost hear you thinking, the gears in your head-turning.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Chris. Last time we spoke, we said some pretty nasty things to each other,” you whispered. You wanted to go, you really did, but you didn’t think you were ready. You were scared of another fight.

“Please?” He pleaded, voice small, broken maybe. “I need to see you. I have things to say,” he said, moving a hand through his hair and messing it up even more.

You were torn, you wanted to see him, you wanted to talk to him and hear him out. You missed him a lot, three weeks with no contact was hard. You’ve been staying with a friend since your fight. You’ve been down, you even had a few pretty dark days at first. You were crying yourself to sleep sometimes, you didn’t like it, you didn’t like fighting with Chris. On the other hand, though, you were scared. You were scared of this turning into another fight, of making your relationship worse than it already was. 

You swallowed hard, your mind, and your heart in battle. Your mind said no, but your heartbeat in a yes. With an exhale you spoke.

“Okay, I’ll come by after work if that’s okay.” you were still having doubts, but you had to hear him out. He was making an effort, so you should too.

“Yeah, that’s good. I’ll see you later then.” He still talked quietly, as if scared you’d change your mind.

“I’ll see you later Chris,” you told him and hung up the phone.

Chris exhaled and moved around. You’d said yes, you were giving him a chance to talk to you, now it was up to him to patch that gap between you.

* * *

It was past seven, and Chris was pacing around the living room. Dodger was curled up on the couch, watching him with curious and questioning eyes. Even he knew there was something wrong. He hasn’t felt his favorite presence, aside from Chris’ in a long time. Even the canine knew there was something going on.

Chris moved a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was. He’s been running his hands through it all afternoon. It looked messy and unkempt. 

He was about to check the time again, even though he had done so less than 5 minutes ago when the doorbell rang. Dodger’s ears pricked from his place on the couch.

Chris stopped his pacing and moved towards the door, with Dodger close behind him. When he reached the door, he stopped again and took a deep breath. There we go. He told himself and pulled open the door. 

You were there, with your hands in your jacket’s pockets. You looked almost the same, save for the dark circles under your eyes. Even with those, you still looked beautiful to him. You wore little makeup, like always and your hair was straightened framing your face. God, how has he missed you. All he wanted to do, was step forward and pull you to him. Hug you, touch you, kiss you, have you. To be close to you, to be able to smell the scent you had, vanilla, and something that was you and you only. 

“Hey,” you said the moment he opened the door, a small smile on your lips.

“Hi,” he said back and moved to the side to let you in. When Dodger saw you, he barked, his tail moving around and he moved closer to you. You crouched and started petting him, scratching him behind the ears. He moved closer, licking your face and making you laugh. 

“I’ve missed you too Bubba,” you told him, giving him small kissed of your own. Chris watched the exchange and couldn’t help but smile. You looked so small, so childlike, and happy to see the dog, he didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t want to see you unhappy. 

Soon you stood up and turned towards him. 

“You wanted to talk?” You asked him, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. He nodded and moved towards the living room. You sat on the couch, the same one you cuddled on, kissed on. You removed your jacked and left your bag on one of the armchairs.

“You want something to drink?” He asked standing on the other side of the living room.

“No, thank you,” you told him. He moved towards you, rounding the coffee table in front of the couch. Chris sat opposite you, his body towards you. He played with his fingers, his own anxious habit. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing and then he looked right into your eyes.

“I want to apologize. You were right, I’ve been neglecting you, I’ve been neglecting our relationship. I’ve been so focused on my job, and all the other things I have going on, I left you behind, and I’m sorry. My behavior wasn’t exceptional, and shifting the blame on you wasn’t right. I know that, and yet I said all those ugly things to you and for that too, I’m sorry. I’ve been raised better and I should have just listened to you and gave you the opportunity to tell me everything, instead of going on and on as I did.” He started, never averting his gaze from yours because that was the kind of man he was. 

“I could have handled it better, and maybe the whole thing wouldn’t have turned out as it did. I’ve been thinking since you left three weeks ago. I don’t like fighting you and not having you here was hard. But being apart, while heartbreaking, gave me the opportunity to think over what happened. To work on myself and be myself again. It gave me the opportunity to understand what I made. I’ve missed you Y/N, I’ve missed you a lot.” His voice was coming lower and lower by the minute. His eyes were glassed over and his cheeks had the smallest shade of red on them.

You had missed him too. Even with all the hurt, you experienced from your fight and his words, it hurt, even more, to be away from him.

“I’ve missed you too Chris,” you said as quietly. He took in a shaky breath in and spoke again.

“I had the time to understand my mistakes. Of course, I wasn’t right about turning things on you, blaming you for things I shouldn’t have, but my biggest mistake? That was letting you go, even if it was for a little.” He reached towards you and took your hand in his. His hand was bigger, warmer. It fit your whole, almost swallowing it.

“I promise you, if you give me the chance, the chance to show you how sorry I am, if you give me a second chance, I’ll do better. I’ll no longer put you behind, leave you out. You’ll be as much present as everything else, and you’ll never be overlooked again. You didn’t deserve it, not my behavior, not being ignored, you don’t deserve to be unhappy. And I’m sorry if I made you unhappy if I’ve left you heartbroken. God Y/N I’m so sorry darlin’. I don’t deserve you, you deserve to be treated better, with more respect.” His tears started falling freely, and so did yours. Sure, you really were sad, heartbroken because of what happened, but it looked like he was too. He looked so small, vulnerable. His hair was messy and his eyes lacked that brightness you’ve gotten so used to. The color in them was just a tad fainter and that made you even more heartbroken. You were suffering, and so was he. 

His other hand moved to your cheek, catching one of your tears with his thumb. His thumb brushed against it, with small, gentle movements. 

“If you give me another chance,” he started with a voice no louder than a whisper, “I promise, I’ll never give you away, I already made that mistake once, and I’m not going to do it again. If only you would forgive me.“ his eyes shone, even with the sun setting outside, and the fresh wave of tears. His eyes shone with hope, with the hope that you’d say he was forgiven. 

He hasn’t stopped looking in your eyes since you sat down, and he was searching them now. His thumb was still moving back and forth, and the hand that held you own brushed against your knuckles. 

He was waiting for you, to say something, to tell him what he hoped to hear. You missed him, you loved him, and one obstacle in the way wouldn’t and couldn’t change that. Yes, he fucked up, but he owned up to it, he apologized and he promised you, he wouldn’t let you go again. And Chris? He always kept his promises, no matter what. 

You reached up, cupping his cheek and brushing a fresh trail of tears with your thumb.

"I forgive you,” you whispered, a small smile on your face when his eyes widened a bit and brightened. 

“Yeah?” He asked, a tiny smile finding its’ way on his lips.

“Yeah.” you nodded, returning his smile. He pulled you against him. His lips met yours, moving gently, but it quickly turned more heated. His hand sneaked to the back of your head, tilting it a bit, and his other moved to your waist. He deepened the kiss, nibbling at your lip, asking you to open your mouth. You met his request, opening your mouth a bit, letting him in. His tongue pushed in, pulling a moan from you. He moved urgently, catching up for lost times. His beard scratched, burned, but in a good way.

His hands moved towards your rear. He gave it a squeeze, then he moved you off the couch and into his lap. Your legs fell open on either side of him. You could feel yourself growing wet with every movement of his lips and every squeeze he gave you. His length was hardening under you, making it known how much he wanted you, how much he had missed you. 

You ground your hips against him, pulling a grunt from him, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. 

His lips moved down and over your jaw, neck, towards that one spot behind your ear that made your whole body shudder. When his lips found it, it sent a jolt of electricity through you. You breathed out, your hand twisting in his hair, pulling just a bit. 

Suddenly he stood, a yelp left you at the sudden movement. With his hands at the backs of your tights, and his mouth busying itself with your neck, he made his way upstairs to the bedroom. Upon entering, he closed the door and moved towards the bed. He set you down, crawling over you, shielding your body with his.

His lips moved over yours, his hands going down to tug at the end of your sweater. With your help, he took it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. His lips moved down again. He left kiss after kiss on your collarbone. Soon his lips moved over your breast, kissing the flesh that was peeking out. His hands moved behind you, finding the clasp of your bra and unclasping it. He removed the material off of you, leaving your upper body bare. 

“God I’ve missed you so much darlin’.” He told you and moved his head down again. He laid small, feather-like kisses all over your left breast, before his mouth moved over the hardened peak, taking it in. You arched your back into him, a sigh escaping your lips. God, you have missed him, you’ve missed this. His touch, his affection, his kisses. He pulled, and licked, swirling his tongue around the little bud. One of his hands kneaded the flesh of your right breast, the motion making your head spin. You were growing wetter with every moment he used his skilled mouth. His erection was pressing into your tight, making it evident he wanted this just as much as you did. 

He pulled off with a pop, moving to your other breast, giving it the same attention. You were burning with need, the need for him. You tugged at his hair, wanting to pull him up towards you, but he had other plans. 

Moving away from your chest, he prepped kisses down your ribs and belly. When he reached your jeans, he unzipped them. You moved your hips, helping him remove them from you. Pulling them down along with your panties, you were soon standing fully bare in front of him. His pupils were blown wide, the blue in his eyes darker. His hands laid atop your tights, pulling them open. 

“Beautiful” he murdered, his hands massaging your tights. He lowered himself on his stomach between your open legs, leaving kisses on the insides of your thighs until he reached the place they connected. He breathed in, moving his head forward and kissing your mound. His tongue darted out, licking a long stripe from your entrance to your clit. He wrapped his mouth around the nub, sucking it gently.

You gasped, your hips moving up in bliss. His arm sneaked around your stomach, settling on your pelvis to prevent you from moving. His mouth played with you, switching between sucking and licking. Your hand was wrapped in his hair, pulling at the strands, occasionally getting a groan from him that vibrated all the way to your belly. His beard burned in the best way imaginable. 

You were squirming, trying to get some more friction. The hand that was seated on the inside of your knee, keeping your legs open moved up towards your private parts. 

His thumb glazed your clit and a gasp left your lips, your eyes shutting closed. His middle finger teased your opening for a few seconds and then pressed in.

“Chris" you breathed out, pulling at his hair with one hand, the other fisting the duvet under you. He pumped his finger slowly and soon after he added a second one. He stretched you nicely, prepping you for what’s to come, but also showing his affection.

With his mouth sucking on your clit, and the motion of his fingers, them glazing against your sweet spot occasionally, you felt your climax nearing you. The burn low in your belly was enough indication.

With a few more pumps of his fingers and a couple more sucks, you felt the knot in your belly snap. You gasped loudly, your eyes screwing shut and your hand fisting the duvet harder, your thighs shaking. Chris guided you through it, placing small feather-like kisses on your pelvic bone and moving his fingers gently. 

When your breath started going back to normal and you started coming down from your high, Chris withdrew his fingers. He moved up and over you, his lower body still between your open legs. He kissed you, sharing the taste of you. Your hands moved down his chest towards his jeans, touching the hard mussels on his abdomen. You unzipped the material, tugging at it until Chris got the hint. 

He quickly took the piece of clothing off of him, pulling his boxer briefs off as well. He moved over you again, resuming his position between your thighs. He leaned over you, kissing you again.

One of his hands intertwined with yours next to your head, while the other took his cock, pumping the hardened flesh, smearing the bids of pre-come on the slit.

He positioned himself, moving the tip up and down your entrance, coasting it with the juices from the orgasm you just had. He pulled his lips from yours, looking at your face, your eyes. He entered you, eyes locked with yours. The stretch of him was familiar, filling you up inch by delicious inch. He pushed in slowly, letting you enjoy the feeling. When he was seated to the hilt, he stilled, letting you adjust to his size. His free hand moved to your cheek, his thumb moving over your lips.

When you wiggled your hips against him, he knew that he could move. He started out slow, building things up gently. He wasn’t that big, but he was thick and it was slightly uncomfortable at first before you got used to it and all you could feel was the pleasure. 

With his hand in yours and his other on your hip, he pulled all the way out, leaving only the tip of his cock in, and then pushed back in. He moved at a gentle pace, savoring in the feeling of your walls wrapped around his length. Savoring at the feeling of having you here, looking at you, and being buried in you after three long weeks.

You reached your nails against his side where you were holding onto him.

“Faster” you breathed out, legs wrapping around his waist, locking them on the small of his back. The new position gave him the opportunity to dive dipper into you, and he obliged. His hips started snapping faster, his cock penetrated deeper. 

His eyes were on you, seeing you swim in bliss. He was moving fast, your breasts bounced with each of his trust, and your hair was framing your face beautifully. He could watch you all day, and he intended to do so. You were here again, in his arms and you forgave him, so that was all that mattered.

His tip was glazing that spot deep inside you, making your whole body shudder and gasp loudly at the sensation. He felt your walls clamping down on him hard. He knew you were getting closer, and he also knew he wouldn’t last much longer too.

The hand holding onto your hip moved between you. His thumb pressed against your clit, moving in tight circles. 

“Chris, I’m-” you started, a moan stopping you, the sensation of him too much.

“I know. Come on darlin’, come for me. I’m right here, come on” he whispered, bending down a bit, his lips inches from yours. That was all you needed. With a few more drags of his cock against you, your orgasm washed over you, making you see white. You screamed, your eyes screwing shut, your hand squeezing Chris’, your walls squeezing his length.

He continued circling your clit, his trusts becoming uneven and sloppy. With a few more powerful thrusts and one final hard push in, he stilled. A grunt left his lips, his seed spilling into you. He fell over you, hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

Both of you breathed hard. Your hand sneaked up, running your fingers through his dampened hair. You relished in the feeling of being together, the warmth he radiated, even if you were both covered in a sheen of sweat. 

When you got your breathing under control, he lifted his hands and prepped your whole face with kisses. You were laughing, holding onto him, but you weren’t trying to push him away. You actually liked it. It had been three weeks and you had missed him so much. You had missed his childness and how silly he got, how cute he looked after a round of sex. How seated and relaxed he was. He kissed you gently and then pecked your lips a few times.

“Be right back.” He whispered and moved up. He pulled out of you, making you whine at the loss, then he walked towards the bathroom. You laid back and closed your eyes for a second. You heard the water running and then his footsteps. 

When you opened your eyes, he was looming over you. He was holding a washcloth, one he ran over himself first. Then he used it to clean you, the warm cloth running over your sensitive parts, making you breathe out. He cleaned the sides of your thighs and then he moved back towards the bathroom. He emerged a second later, moving towards you again. 

He pulled the covers of the bed off, settling you both under them. He pulled you against him, his arm wrapping around your waist. Your head laid on his chest, an arm draped over his torso. He wrapped both his arms around you, kissing the top of your head.

You sat in silence for a while, his hands running up and down your back and hair, and yours lightly tracing the tattoos on his chest. 

“You know” he started, his fingers tracing patterns on your back. You looked up at him and saw his forehead scrunch up a bit. You ran your fingers over the flesh, smoothing the lines out. “When I look at everything in my life, and all of my mistakes, aside from family, you are the only thing I think I’ve got right. Even with everything else I have in my life, you are the one thing making it right” he said quietly, then bend down and captured your lips in his. You sighed into the kiss, moving your hand up and down his chest. If felt so right, being here with him, in his arms, holding him. 

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to yours. 

“I love you Y/N.,” he said in a whisper, a small smile on his lips.

“I love you too Chris,” you whispered back, pecking his lips a few times, making him laugh. 

You settled back down against him. With his arms wrapped around you and your head on his chest, you could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady. The warmth seeping from him made you relax even more.

“ ** _I’ll never give you away again, ‘cause I already made that mistake_**. I promise sweetheart,” he told you, kissing the crown of your head and laying his cheek against it afterward. You sighed, happy to be here.

Yes, he wasn’t perfect and you weren’t too. You made mistakes, but mistakes helped you learn, mistakes built you as a person. The important thing was, that this was a mistake he learned from. A mistake he intended to never make again. 

He loved you, and you did too. You were his lover, and he was yours. He’d be a fool not to let you know how much you meant to him, how much he cared about you. It wasn’t intentional, but regardless, it was a mistake well learned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
